


SNK Highschool sex life

by demonyaoininja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonyaoininja/pseuds/demonyaoininja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be a mini series i am doing for highschool SNK pairings (yaoi). it's explicit and many pairinsg you may like or dislike will be in there. Just read the chapter titles for the pairings. Oh and many pairings will have more then one chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNK Highschool sex life

It had been a long and tedious day for the student council president Armin Alert.

Having been stuck behind after school to finish the mountain of paper work after a brain wrecking day of helping and punishing students one by one he had finally finished everything.

Collapsing on his cold desk, Armin groaned as he messaged the back of his neck, relief flooding threw him.

Glancing up, he noticed a small pile of magazines on a plastic chair and sighed, his work not finished just yet.

"At least this isn't much to go through" He said, placing them on his desk and flipping threw one. "But why would students bring adult magazines to school when it's certain to be confiscated?"

Flickering through them a picture caught his attention.

He knew it was perverted and un-like a council president to take interest in such vulgar things but it was his responsibility to check if it is or isn't a magazine that can be brought onto school grounds.

Timidly opening the page Armin took in the sight of something rare. This magazine wasn't like the other magazines holding naked horny woman with their skin and genitals showing, no, this was a homosexual magazine for gay men.

"Who was the one that-?" turning to the back page Armin removed the sticky note attached by a teacher to find out what student brought this here.

"Jean?" Armin was surprised. He had known Jean for some time, both of them shared the same high levelled English and Maths classes, Jean was always a good student besides his ability to easily pick up fights with Eren.

"Why would he have this?" Armins mind wondered over to the question which hang on his lips.

"Is Jean Bisexual?" Armin knew Jean wasn't just into guys because at one point he had a crush on the all rounder Mikasa-to the point of annoyingly chatting about her whenever possible. But that has faded now.

"Was he...and Marco...-?" shaking his head Armin dismissed the thought and returned to the magazines.

As Armin flickered through the other magazines, concluding that they were all non-school based there for require detention for each holder, his mind continued to turn back to the picture which had caught his eye.

A grown man, legs spread and face grinning, was displaying his genitals sexually. Armin recalled the light pink of the skin around the ass hole and the clearly wet and dripping cock that stood on end, waiting to held. The picture was extremely inviting and Armin shivered as his hand unconsciously slid down to his pants, gently kneading the bulge which strained under the tight fabric.

A small sigh left his mouth as he unzipped his pants, his cock half hardened as he pulled it out of his underwear, small dribbles running down the shaft.

"Ah hmm" he picked up the magazine again, flipping to that one picture while moving his hand up and down. The picture sent a cold strike down his abdomen and as he continued to stare his cock became hard and twitching under his small pale hands.

"Oh ahh ha mnn" breathing heavily he felt himself burn with the desire to release, his mind dismissing the thoughts of how wrong it was and enjoying the sensation to an extremity.

'knock knock'

Armin snapped upright, pulling his chair under the table to hide his erection which twitched in protest.

The door opened without any permission and Armin swore eternally as Jean walked inside.

"Eh? Armin you're still here?" Jean gives Armin a surprised look as he casually walks up to the desk.

"W-What are you doing here, Jean?" Armin glances down at the open magazine in front of him, Jean notices it too and an awkward silence passes through the room.

"I'm here to retrieve my belongings" Jean replies, reaching over to take another Magazine that isn't his.

"That's not yours-!" Armin bites down on his tongue but it's too late, Jean already heard it.

"Fine, this one is mine" Jean swipes the open magazine and smirks down at Armin. "What were you doing with this huh?"

"I-It's my duty to see through confiscated things!" Armin bangs the table, nearly getting to his feet then stops before he reveals his open bottom half.

"I-I was-" Armin felt his face go red with embarrassment and guilt. Avoiding Jean's eyes and staring at his hands Armin felt the hem of his school jacket brush against the tip of quivering cock, a small 'ah~' left his mouth before his brain could register Jean was still standing in front of him.

"What was that?" Jean wasn't surprised or shocked, but rather intrigued.

"N-Nothing" Armin barely muttered. "Y-You can go now".

Jean turned to leave, holding the door open and hesitating for a few seconds, but for Armin they felt like hours. He could feel the intense heat from his penis that urgently needed attention as it dripped pre cum onto his school pants.

"You know what, i have nothing better to do so we can hang out" Jean closed the door and took a seat on one of the bean bags besides a small table.

Armin bit down on his bottom lip, cursing Jean silently.

With heavy breathes Armin realised he had no more chores left and that he was free to go, but with Jean sitting there he would have to be careful as he zips back his pants. But with such heavy silence and Jean staring into Armin soul, there was no way he could make a noise without Jean noticing.

Taking a piece of paper from the top drawer, Armin decided to do some rough sketches to past time. Maybe if he stops thinking about his burning erection then it would go away, same with Jean.

After a few minuted past Armin was even more agitated then at the start. His legs twitched and bounced as he tried not thinking about the piercing stare of Jeans and his hot attention seeking cock.

"Haah haah haah" Armin noticed his breathes were getting heavier and his face felt like the sun was glaring at him. Closing his eyes, Armin leaned his head on his arm, the page in front of him completely blank.

"Hey Armin" Jean called, smirking. "Are you going to take care of that or what?"

Armin looked up in shock, his brain hit with the realisation that the desk he sits at doesn't have a back board and that Jean can see everything.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-fuuahhh!" Armin pushed back from the desk and covered his genitals, tears blurring his vision as he was swallowed by regret.

"...Armin" Jean stood and walked over to Armin, taking the small boys face in his large hand and cupping it gently.

"Armin it's ok" Jean brushed his lips across Armin before heading south and swallowing Armins whole hard penis.

"Ahh! Jean s-stop-AHh!" Armin cried out as Jean grazed the sensitive head, lapping at the pre-cum which flooded out.

"Haah aahh mmmnah" Armin dug his fingers through Jeans hair, failing to push the larger stronger teen away.

"J-Jean hahh ahhh".

Jean bopped up and down, taking in the sweet yet sour taste of Armin, he placed his hand around Armin shaft and messaged up and down, slowly and gently, causing Armin to shiver and cry out in pleasure.

Jean relaxed as he knelt down, taking his other hand and rubbing the moist pink skin, plunging his finger in one go.

'HAAHHAAAA!" Armin pushed down on Jean's face as he felt his body spring up in shock to the sudden invasion.

"Relax Armin" Jean persuaded as he hooked his finger, feeling the insides clench in protest and pleasure.

"J-Jean stop pleas-ahh" Armin begged, saliva dribbling down his chin and neck as he arched his head back.

Jean ignored Armin's plead and continued to put another finger inside, earning a high pitched sexual scream from Armin.

"It's so tight" Jean muttered as he released Armins arched penis. "Are you are virgin Armin?"

With his face as red as a tomato Armin pulled at Jean's hair as payback.

"Ouch-heh i'll take that as a yes" they both had a long gaze into each others eyes, Armin glaring while Jean was seemingly amused.

"You'll just have wait a little more" Jean mutters, seductively licking Armin thigh then placing three fingers inside.

Armin's back arched as Jean slid his fingers in and out, the inside clenching until it relaxed and Jean huffed in satisfaction.

"It will still be tight so you'll have to bare with me" Jean unzipped his pants, taking out a rock solid and pre-cum covered cock.

"Armin~" Jean muttered, picking the small body up and hoisting him onto the desk. Jean tugged off Armin's pants, flinging them to the side and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing two hardened pink nipples.

Jean leaned down, sucking and nibbling at the soft perk while twisting the other with his finger and thumb.

"Haahahhh Jean! haah H-hurry~!" Armin gasped, wrapping his hands around Jeans back. Not thinking of his words as his mental order plummeted and his bodily senses raised to satisfation. 

"Hurry? What do you mean?" Jean smirked, slowly trailing down Armins chest then stomach, lifting up Armins leg to lick his thigh with a teasing glare.

"P-Put it in me.." Armin mumbled, averting jeans eyes. Armin had the feeling he was going to regret everything later but that feeling was competing with his body, and at times like these his body won over brain.

"Put what where?" Jean chuckled lowly and Armin clenched his teeth annoyed.

"You know! Just hurry!"

Jean chuckled again and placed the tip of his erection against Armins entrance. "What's the magic word?" He whispered into Armins ear, earning a shiver from the small boys body.

"Hahh, J-Jean.." Armin hesitated then clenched his eyes shut and shot, "FUCK ME PLEASE!"

Jean, amused with the answer entered slowly, his whole penis seemed to be sucked in and squished by the tight virgin Armin.

"Aaaaaaahaah~" Armin moaned in pleasure and pain as Jean breathed a sigh.

"It's all in".

Armin opened his eyes but clenched them again as Jean pulled out, a sweet high voice full of pleasure left his mouth.

Jean grunted as he thrust inside, then out and repeated, Armin tearing at Jean's school shirt.

"Jeahh-!" Armin cried out as Jean entered deeply, hitting a pleasurable spot inside, both bodies shuddering.

"Armin, this tightness of yours is really good" Jean said as he continued to hit against Armin.

The wet noises being made seemed to echo all around them.

Jean gently unlatched Armin from his stomach and with the light weight easily turned Armins body around so he was on all fours.

Jean rubbed his palms against Armins ass, gripping tightly on the small buns then driving in as hard as he could, receiving a sexual scream from the small boy.

"Armin, i'm about to come inside" Jean whispered in his ear and Armin half turned, grabbing onto the larger boys arms.

"NO! D-don't! NGGHAAA!" Armin cried out as he felt a warmth spread inside him.

It felt like it went all the way up to his stomach and he moaned as Jean pulled out, cum dripping from his entrance.

Armin still had an erection, twitching as Jean took it in his large warm hands and moved only thrice before Armin felt his own penis ejaculate.

Breathing heavily Armin collapsed onto the desk, Jean leaning over on top.

"Armin" Jean muttered.

Armin opened his blurry eyes, shakily turning his head with the low amount of energy he had.

"Go out with me". Jean kissed the nape of Armins neck and Armin turned himself onto his side, not answering.

Jean noticed his hesitation and sighed, standing and tidying himself up.

"You don't have to answer now but tomorrow lunch time is when i expect a reply".

Before leaving, Jean bent down and sucked hard on Armins shoulder, a red mark appearing soon after.

"Don't let anyone touch you until i get the answer, alright?" Jean left the room leaving Armin in a daze.

Don't let anyone touch me? Who would try to do that?

After half an hour had gone, Armin got up, packed his belongings and tidying the mess. He only had to walk five minutes down the street to get to his house but with every step he felt it leaking down his leg.

"I'll need to search up some things tonight..." Armin muttered to himself.


End file.
